War of Words and Heart
by Andi-Lynne
Summary: Spike's got everything Buffy wants. Her spot at the top, the love of her family, her coworkers awe. Move over, bleached blonde, cuz Buffy wants her life back! Story now FINISHED!!!
1. Default Chapter

War of Words and Heart  
  
A/N: This is my first fic (God, if I had a penny for every time I heard that phrase...), and I am so totally open to all flames and suggestions.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Detherow are two opposing lawyers with some bad history. (Trust me, it shall get better once I work out the plot.)  
  
Rated: PG (Again, once the plot is worked out, there may be some changes.)  
  
Spoilers: None, zip, zilch, nadda, (Ok, I think you get the point) .....................................................  
  
Buffy Summers walked into her office on the second floor of Witherstein & Giles, one of the best places to go for an attorney in all of Sunnydale, California. Of course, considering that it was the only place to go for attorneys, aside from their competition, Detherow and Associates, that really wasn't saying much. But of course, it's always good to look at the glass as half full, as Buffy's mother would say.  
  
Buffy had just won a case over a petty lawsuit, albeit an EXPENSIVE one (For her client, anyways), that had boosted her ratings as one of the best in her league by a considerable amount. Now, her boss, and pseudo-father figure, Rupert Giles, was walking towards her with a face that just screamed, "I'm gonna ramble about how this doesn't effect the amount of effort you need to put into your job, yada, yada, yada, so on and so forth." Buffy prepared herself for the massive boredom that was sure to come forth.  
  
Buffy put on her most innocent looking face and said, "Hiya, Giles! Come to reward me for the stunning case I just put up?" She took one look at his face; that now clearly read: "I am not amused," and decided pointedly that he was, in fact, not amused.  
  
"I am not amused."  
  
'Bingo!' Buffy thought. 'Do I get a teddy bear now?' She grinned at the idea.  
  
"However," Giles started again, "I suppose a congratulation is in order, even if the case was primarily a shoe-in for someone of your standings, but- "  
  
Buffy cut him off with a resounding "Well, Duh! Why didn't you give that case to an intern or something? It was in the bag the moment I walked through the door!"  
  
Giles gave her another look. He was getting way to good at those. "As I was saying, you have a new client, a Mrs. Beaker, who is trying to get a divorce, but her husband is not agreeing because of some reason or another, I believe he said that 'Everything was just a misunderstanding.'"  
  
This time Giles had a new look on his face, one that said: "Now I'm going to clean my glasses, please ask me what's wrong."  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked monotonously.  
  
"Well, it has come to my attention that the attorney you shall be arguing against is, and this is really quite funny, actually," He said with a nervous chuckle, "Spike Detherow."  
  
Buffy's eyes got very wide, and suddenly she let out an ear-splitting sound.  
  
"WHAT!" .....................................................  
  
A/N: So, waddya think? Should I continue? Please r/r. P.S.~ If anyone has any lawyer/attorney-esque terms, such as, oh, I don't know, 'WHAT DO YOU CALL A PLACE WHERE ATTORNEYS WORK?!' 'Cuz, seriously, my mind is drawing a blank at the moment, please write out a list and email them to almcintyre@earthlink.net. Mucho Thanks!  
  
Lots of Love, Andi 


	2. The Two Year Old in Us All

Ch. 2 The Two Year Old in us All  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Detherow are two opposing lawyers with some bad history. (Trust me, it shall get better once I work out the plot.)  
  
Rated: PG (Again, once the plot is worked out, there may be some changes.)  
  
Spoilers: None, zip, zilch, nadda, (Ok, I think you get the point)  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my step-cousins, from whom I so graciously borrowed the last name of Spike. 'Course, that really doesn't matter, 'cuz they don't read this.  
  
Also, to my dad, 'cuz without him I never would have remembered that "The place people go to get lawyers" was a law firm. God, sometimes my brain just seems to completely leave my body!  
  
Flashbacks in italics  
  
..................................................... (Summer, 1999)  
  
Buffy watched as the bus came to a stop. Her sister, Dawn, was on that bus. She was coming back from LA and their so-called "Dad" after a weekend of doing pretty much nothing but calling Buffy and asking her to cure the young teens' boredom by chatting all day long. Buffy had had a very large caseload that week, and wasn't really up for talking, so she asked Dawn if she wanted to come home early. In reply, Dawn had nearly broken Buffy's eardrum with her happiness at being back in the small town of Sunnydale. The two year old in Buffy, however, kept her from being mad, saying 'Oooh! Dawnie's coming! Dawnie's coming!'  
  
As Dawn walked down the bus steps, Buffy saw that she was talking to a bleached-blonde, smart looking guy with the bluest eyes in the world.  
  
Dawn walked up to her gaping sister and grinned.  
  
"Buffy, this is Spike! He just got out of law school last year, too!" The 16 year old had a look in her eyes that just screamed she was up to no good.  
  
"Nice to meet you, love," Spike said with an English drawl. Buffy looked him up and down and realized right away that she wasn't going to like this man. The way he smirked just held an air of arrogance, like he knew something you didn't, and he didn't plan on telling you what it was any time soon.  
  
"Same here," She said with her eyebrows quirked.  
  
"Buffy, Spike's been keeping me company on the trip back from LA, and since he doesn't have anywhere to go, I told him he could eat dinner with us! Please say it's ok, Buffy! Please?"  
  
Buffy's two-year-old subconscious was silently working everything her sister had just said out in her head. 'Dawnie's got a friend-friend stay for dinner-dinner clean-up easier-no more dishwasher duty-decision made!!!'  
  
"Alright, he can stay." She stated this while trying in her best effort to sound forced, but the thought of no dish washing was making her smile too big for that to be believable. The two year old in Buffy was silently shaking her finger at Buffy, her fiery wrath clearly stating that Buffy was way too eager.  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: You like me! You really really like me! Also~ Big thanks for the reviews! Oooh! My brain block is gone, and now I can say big words again! R/R Pretty Please.  
  
P.S.: spikesbabygirls- Buffy screamed because she does hate him, and I'll get more into that in the next chappie. 


	3. What you have to do

Chapter 3 What You Have to Do  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
A/N: I'm changing the summary, cuz the last one sucked. Now, it's brand-new and oh so much spiffier. Also, thanks to Imzadi for giving me tips on the legal hubbub. I SO would've been lost without it.  
  
Summary: Spike's got everything Buffy wants. Her spot at the top, the love of her family, her coworkers awe. Move over, bleached blonde, cuz Buffy wants her life back!  
  
.....................................................  
  
Willow Rosenberg was the best secretary in the whole Witherstein and Giles law firm. She was also Buffy's best friend in the entire world. So when she ran into Buffy's office and saw her friend fuming with rage, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg, you get your butt back in here and explain this to me! Now! Did you know about this?"  
  
Willow squirmed, knowing that she was about to be yelled at so much that her eardrums surely wouldn't survive.  
  
"Well, maybe, I mean, I could've read something about in one of the documents, but-" Buffy cut her off with another scream of fury.  
  
"Now, Buffy," Giles started, knowing that her wrath could only become worse, "You should look at this as a wonderful opportunity to put the past behind you."  
  
Buffy gave him a sardonic look. "Put (fume) the past (grrr.) behind me?! He very nearly ruined my career! He humiliated me in front of all the major people in charge of all the best law firms on this side of the Pacific Ocean! I can not just 'put the past behind me'!!!" Buffy suddenly broke down in sobs.  
  
When she finally calmed down, she said, "Stupid (sniffle), egotistical (sob), mean (wahh.), jerk person!" This started another session of mass bawling.  
  
Willow came over and gave the hysterical blonde a hug. "Well then," Willow said, " I guess you should just think of this the beginning of a beautiful plan of revenge."  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: So, how do you like the story so far? Please, review. I've gotta know if I should continue! 


	4. Road Trip

Chapter 4 Road Trip  
  
A/N: OK! Some changes are in order. First off, this story is going to be upped to PG-13 within the next few chapters 'cuz of drinking and other stuff (Just for some thoughts on things to come), secondly I have decided that my chapters have been way too short and desperately need to be longer, and last but not least, this is gonna be a flashback chapter that will start on the road to explanations of the "Buffy Humiliation." Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everyone takes away my toys, so I have effectively "borrowed" them back.  
  
.....................................................  
  
September 1999  
  
Law Intern Convention of LA  
  
Buffy Summers had spent the past summer doing nothing but watch her sister, work at her internship at Witherstein & Giles, and listen to Spike, or "William," as her mother called him, suck up to her family. The jerk.  
  
But now, Buffy was headed away from Spike, away from Sunnydale, and into the land known as LA for the Law Intern Convention of LA. The bus would be at the hotel where it was being held in another couple minutes. Then she could unpack, go see her mother's sister, Darla, her husband, Angel, and their beautiful 3 year-old son, Connor. After that, it was time to grovel at all the top executives for all the law firms in LA. It was going to be a blast, especially since she was chosen as one of the law interns that were going to defend the case in the mock trial held at the convention. The case was about a man filing a lawsuit over a supposed copyright infringement on a web page. It would have been open and shut, except for the fact that the man filing the suit had actually plagiarized off of Ask Jeeves!  
  
And best of all, there would be NO SPIKE DETHEROW!!!  
  
Buffy then realized that the bus had stopped, and she hopped down the steps. As she walked through the doors of the grand hotel, she thought she saw a flash of bright blonde hair, but passed it off as just a coincidence.  
  
After she had unpacked in her room on the fourth floor and met her roommate, a superficial looking girl named Cordelia, she decided that it was time to visit her Aunt, Uncle, and baby cousin.  
  
Buffy walked into the Hyperion and immediately stormed off to the top floor, where her mother's sister lived. The couple had bought the hotel almost six years ago, and it had almost instantly turned into one of the best hotels for tourists in all of LA.  
  
"Aunt Darla, Uncle Angel? Are you there?" Buffy called out once she reached their door. Suddenly, a smiling bob of brown hair burst out at her, screaming "Buffy! Mommy, daddy, Buffy here!"  
  
"Hey there, Connor! How's my baby?" Buffy asked, scooping the giggling child up in her arms. She was swinging the boy around in a circle when the door opened again.  
  
"Buffy, put him down! He just ate, and Darla won't be happy if you wind him up, 'cuz then he'll never go down for a nap!"  
  
Buffy stuck her tongue out at her uncle and whispered to Connor, "Oh, daddy's just being a big old fuss-pot!" Suddenly, she got an evil look on her face and said, "We should punish him, shouldn't we, Connor?"  
  
Angel suddenly became very scared. "What? Wait! What are you-" He was cut off, as he was suddenly pushed into the room and tackled to the floor as Buffy and Connor maliciously started to tickle him, and anyone watching could tell that mercy was far from their minds.  
  
Just then, Darla walked into the room and started laughing. "Good God, Angel, you are so pathetic! How did you let these two kids get you all the way down there?!" Angel gave her a pleading look. "All right, you two get off of Angel. Can't you see he's way too helpless to be in both of your hands?"  
  
Buffy and Connor got up, and Connor said, "Mommy, Mommy, Buffy came over!" At this point he turned to Buffy and said "Whatdya bring me?"  
  
Buffy had to smile, bringing out a brightly wrapped package as she did. Connor snatched it up immediately and promptly tore it apart. Inside was a fuzzy, brown teddy bear with a baseball cap on its' head.  
  
"Thanks, Buffy! Can I name it?" Buffy smiled, "Sure! Go right ahead."  
  
Connor got a look of mass concentration on his face, and suddenly burst out, "Willy! His name's Willy!" He then flew over to Buffy a big hug.  
  
Buffy got a funny feeling in her stomach at the small familiarity of the name, and fought off the urge to scream. Why couldn't that man just stay in his own life?! 


	5. A Drunken Lawyer

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I had some people asking me to make my chapters longer, and as I aim to please, I shall try to do so. (God, that just sounded WAY too formal, didn't it?) So, in a way, this will be something like a bunch of chapters in one. Have Fun!  
  
P.S.: Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed so far! You hve no idea how happy you make me!  
  
Disclaimer: (singing ala the Oscar Meyer Weiner song) Oh I wish I were a Jossie Whedon, that is who I'd truly like to be! 'Cuz if I were a Jossie Whedon, everyone would be in love with me! (Henceforth, I own nothing)  
  
.....................................................  
  
September 1999  
  
Law Intern Convention of LA  
  
"All rise."  
  
The convention had gone extremely well so far; Buffy had danced, talked to many executive lawyers from some of the top firms in LA, and now it was time to do the mock trial. There were only two problems. One; she had a sinking suspicion that somebody had slipped a whole lot of alcohol into her punch, and two;  
  
The person she was working against was the one person she really didn't want to see right then.  
  
It might have been the alcohol in her system at the moment, but Buffy had the extreme urge to laugh just as the judge was swearing them in. It came out more as a half sob, half laugh, but it was still extremely funny. Or extremely rude if you were in a courthouse, like she was.  
  
But Buffy didn't notice the angry glares she was getting from the jurors, who were in fact some of the better-known lawyers on the west coast, such as Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan. All she noticed was the extreme irony of the situation, and the fact that "that man" seemed to be everywhere she went. Buffy chose this moment to look at the judge, saying, "Well, don't just stand there! Go on. Oh! Yes. I do. Do I get a wedding cake?" at this moment, Buffy chose to burst out laughing again. Just as suddenly as it started, however, it stopped. "You!" Buffy directed this statement to the bleached blonde man sitting across from her. Spike gave her a pained look that read 'Me?'  
  
"Yes you! Why are you here? Do you just think you can take over my life! I don't even like you! You're selfish, obnoxious, rude, not to mention a major hottie! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! This is my life, mine, Mine, MINE, MINE, MINE!!!" Then Buffy threw up all over her case file. The judge looked at her, then at the rest of the room, and decided pointedly that this was going nowhere.  
  
"Court adjourned. We will reconvene at a later date. And would someone PLEASE get Ms. Summers back to her room? And while you're out, get a janitor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike had taken it upon himself to get Buffy back up to her room, but on the way there, they met up with Lindsey McDonald. Buffy gave him her best pleading look and said, "I am so sorry. I messed up everything. (Sob) I don't know what came over me!"  
  
Lindsey looked her over with contempt. " I'd suggest that you go back to law school and reread the part about not drinking before cases."  
  
Buffy looked over to Spike and said, "I didn't see that part!" Spike rolled his eyes at her and said to Lindsey, "I'd better get her back to her room, lest she decide she can force anything else out of that stomach." Lindsey nodded and walked off, while Spike decided that Buffy was going way to slow, and carried her up to her room.  
  
Once they got there, she noticed he was holding her and started to squirm. "Put me down, you overgrown sardine! I can walk just fine without your stupid help!" Spike walked into her room, set her down, and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Get a grip pet. I'm just trying to help!" Buffy looked at him defiantly and said, "I don't need your help. I can do just fine on my own!"  
  
"Yah, and I'm the tooth fairy. For God's sakes, Buffy, YOU'RE DRUNK! Where the bloody hell did you get enough alcohol to do that!"  
  
"I don't know! All I had to drink was punch! And- and- Argghh! Just shut up and kiss me already!" Spike looked at her and said calmly, "Not when you're drunk. Get some sleep, I'll go get some Tylenol from the gift shop downstairs."  
  
By the time he got back, she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy woke up with a splitting headache during the middle of the night, and she suddenly remembered everything that happened. 'Mean old poop head. This is all his fault! If he hadn't gotten the idea into his stupid head to mess around with my life, this never would have happened!' She continued her silent tirade until she was packed and then she walked out the door and caught a cab over to her Aunt and Uncle's hotel to stay the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Present  
  
Buffy walked into her apartment after deciding that she COULD make the best out of this and show up Spike in the worst way. She walked into the small kitchen and saw that she had 2 messages. She promptly clicked play.  
  
"Hey, Buff, it's Willow, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go Bronzing tomorrow, try and get your mind off of a certain bleached blonde for a while. Give me a call when you get home, unless your gonna stay super late, in which case respect a poor girls' wish and let me sleep until morning. Bye!"  
  
Buffy looked at the clock and saw that it read 2:00 A.M. and decided that a call to Willow would have to wait. She then listened to the next message.  
  
"Hullo, love. Guess we'll be seeing each other soon, eh? Well, just thought I'd call with a friendly reminder to try not to drink before the trial. Say hello to the 'Bit for me, K? Bye."  
  
Buffy decided that it was time to use what she learned from Dawn after a particularly large fit the older girl had posed and silently counted down from 10. Then she thought of a better idea and started at 1,000.  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: Like? Don't like? Tell me whatchya think! I tried to make it a little bit longer for ya. R/R, Pretty please,  
  
Andi 


	6. Love is a Rose

Chapter 6 Love is a Rose  
  
A/N: OK, so I know that the overall general Spuffyness has been LONG overdue, and I thought I should give you peace of mind. I am trying very hard to drag this out for a while, since the chapters are so short, and I have been debating on how to put in a spuffy scene. Well, sound the trumpets, 'cuz I've finally figured it out. And it shall be put in. On this chapter. So wait no longer, 'cuz "Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" ~Or at least reformed. Also, please don't rag on me too hard; I'm not that good at writing romance scenes.  
  
P.S.: The song is by Leanne Rimes and it's called "The Rose." It's a beautiful song and I suggest you download it if you like her. Oh, and I don't own it.  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing (weep, weep). All I have to look forward to are reviews, and so far I haven't gotten any for chapter 5, and you're all making me think you hated it (WAHH!). Please, at least let me know if you read it!  
  
@}~~~}~~~}~~~  
  
Buffy walked into the Bronze the next day decked out in full dancing mode, wearing a knee-length, flowy skirt with a yellow and baby blue flower pattern, a pale yellow halter top with no back, and pale blue pumps. She had curled her hair into soft waves, spritzed on her vanilla body spray, and had driven over to the club to find Willow and commence in much needed dancing. Not drinking. Buffy had learned that lesson 4 years ago, even if she hadn't actually known that she had an alcoholic beverage.  
  
She soon found Willow sitting at a table just off the dance floor.  
  
"Hey, Wills, what's up?" She sat down at the table and ordered a coke.  
  
"Nothing much. Like I said, I just thought you needed to get out. You seemed pretty worked up over the trial coming up in a few days."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I'd just kind of wished he'd stick to his own life for a while." Buffy watched as Willow nodded, and then stopped abruptly, a shocked look coming over her face. "Willow, what's wr-" Buffy was cut off as a hand snaked up her arm.  
  
"Hullo, love, fancy meeting you here." A smooth British accent made her mind go blank. Ever since he had turned her down 4 years ago, even if it was just chivalry, she had tried desperately to cover her want of him by blinding rage. It had even fooled herself. Until now.  
  
Buffy couldn't speak. Her mouth had gone to dry. Willow, noticing something was going on with the two, decided that it was about time to refill her soda.  
  
"As much as I like watching your impression of a fish, pet, I do believe that you should close your mouth." Spike said, having come around to take up Willow's abandoned chair. "It might get stuck that way." He added with a smirk.  
  
"Why are you here?" Buffy tried to sound angry, but it came out as more of a breathy whisper. She took this moment to regain her senses and send him an evil glare.  
  
Spike got up and walked back over to her. "Just thought you'd want to dance." Buffy shot him her best 'I'm so being forced into this' look and took his hand. As he led her out to the dance floor, she felt her heart pumping wildly in her chest. 'Oooh, Buffy, you got it bad!' While one part of her brain muttered this, the other went, 'Buffy, what are you thinking? You hate this guy! Get the hell over him!' So far she had yet to decide which voice she hated more.  
  
The beat took on a more slow and languorous tone, and Spike pulled her closer to him, so that they were nearly touching. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips. Buffy chose this moment to look up at him. "You completely humiliated me that night," she said lazily.  
  
Some say love, it is a river  
  
That drowns the tender seed  
  
Some say love, it is a razor  
  
That leaves your soul to bleed  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger  
  
An endless, aching need  
  
I say love, it is a flower  
  
And you it's only seed  
  
"I know." The way he said this so simply seemed to put her mind somewhat at ease, even if it should have made her mad. Neither did he comment on her unbelievable logic; he just knew that she needed someone to blame, and he was the first person she saw of whom she had already known well enough to be mad at. He leaned down so she could feel his breath in her ear. "Do you forgive me?" His whisper threw shudders down her spine, and she nodded lightly.  
  
It's the heart afraid of breaking  
  
That never learns to dance  
  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
  
That never takes the chance  
  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
  
That cannot seem to give  
  
He took his hand and lightly traced the outline of her lips before drawing her closer and kissing her lightly. The slow pace of the kiss all but screamed that they should have done this years ago. She threaded her hand through his hair and sighed softly into his mouth. She then withdrew and laid her head down on his shoulder.  
  
And the soul afraid of dying  
  
That never learns to live  
  
And the night has been too lonely  
  
And the road has been too long  
  
And you think that love is only  
  
For the lucky and the strong  
  
Spike smiled into her hair. Suddenly, he heard Buffy start to laugh softly. She looked up to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"What?" She asked softly in regards to his confused look.  
  
"Whatchya laughing about, pet?" She smirked at him. "You. And me. And how much time you wasted by not kissing me that night." He smiled. "You're right, love. I'm an idiot."  
  
"Yep." Buffy agreed.  
  
Just remember in the winter  
  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love,  
  
In the spring, becomes a rose.  
After a few more songs, Buffy had to get back to Willow, which was watching everything with an incredulous look on her face, and Spike had to get home to do some paperwork.  
@}~~~}~~~}~~~  
  
Willow was not letting this opportunity pass by. Here, she had Buffy in her car, with no means of escape, just waiting to be interrogated about her contradicting behavior.  
  
"So what the hell was that all about?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hmm." Willow looked at her dazed looking friend and smiled.  
  
"You can't hide from me, I saw you out there, all googly-eyes with a certain 'Tall, blonde, and handsome'."  
  
Buffy didn't even look over at Willow.  
  
"Buffy, Spike's gay and has been sleeping with Giles!" Willow yelled, hoping to get her friends attention.  
  
"That's ni- WHAT!"  
  
Willow had to pull the car over because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"I thought that would get your attention." Willow burst out laughing again.  
  
"You little-you were lying, right?" Buffy asked meekly.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, I was lying. So what's going on with you and Spike?"  
  
"Umm." Buffy knew there was no way to get around telling her this, so she decided to get it out as quickly as possible.  
  
"Well, Spike's admitted to being an idiot all these years, I forgave him, we kissed, we danced, we left separately. End of story."  
  
"Mmhmm." Willow clearly didn't agree that that was the 'End of Story,' but she let it drop, knowing that her friend would open up when she was ready.  
  
"So how will the forgiveness work out once you're working against each other in court?"  
  
To this, Buffy had no answer.  
  
@}~~~}~~~}~~~  
A/N: OK, now I really need reviews to make sure that I didn't COMPLETELY muck up the kissing scene. I've never really done one before, and my fragile psyche can't handle it if it learned that I totally bombed.  
  
Lots of love to all those who have read and/or reviewed, you make me so happy!  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Andi  
  
@}~~~}~~~}~~~ 


	7. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Laughs

Chapter 7 A Picture's Worth a Thousand Laughs  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for all the wonderful suggestions and reviews. So many of you have come up with wonderful ideas for me, but I just can't see the people in them doing that. Not to worry, though. My brain blockage will be gone soon enough. Until then, here's a Not-So-Subtle Filler Chapter!  
  
P.S.: This will be just a short POW ch. by Dawn.  
  
.....................................  
  
Buffy's home!  
  
She came by earlier to check up on mom and me and decided to stay for dinner. Won't she be surprised! We already have someone coming over. Spike!  
  
I know for a fact that even if she says she hates him, she really has a huge crush on him. She is so transparent.  
  
Mom says we should tell her that he's coming, but I convinced her not to.  
  
The look on her face is just going to be too priceless to miss. What can I say? I need comic relief. Buffy'll understand.  
  
She has to. 'Cuz if she doesn't, I can just send out her diary to everyone on her e-mail list. I know exactly where she keeps it.  
  
Like I said, she is so transparent.  
  
Oh! Someone's at the door. I bet it's Spike. He said he'd be here early. I'd better get the door, or else this whole thing will be so wasted. They can't know that the other's here yet. That'd ruin it.  
  
"Hey 'Bit! What've you been up to?" God, have you seen how cute he is when he smirks? No wonder Buffy can't resist him. I just smile at him with an evil grin. He looks cute when he's confused, too.  
  
"You'll see." I have to stop because I'm starting to laugh.  
  
"Dawn, who is it?" Oh no! I don't have my camera yet! Wait!  
  
"J-just a minute!" I say, hoping to stall her. I look at Spike.  
  
"Come with me." I say. He's looking more confused by the minute.  
  
"Dawn, was that your sister?" I give him my best innocent face, which I picked up from Buffy. Having her for a sister isn't so bad, you know.  
  
"Now why would she be here?" I say.  
  
"Just come on." When we reach my room, I motion for him to stay right there, and then I run in and get my camera. I then hide it in my sweatshirt.  
  
Being a klepto for a couple months wasn't so bad either. It really hones your 'hiding things' skills.  
  
I then walk back out, and motion for Spike to follow me back down stairs. We're just about to the stairs when my sister's voice rings out from about two feet away, just as she's turning the corner from the stairs.  
  
"Dawn, come on, dinner's re-"  
  
Just as I thought. Priceless. Now they're both standing there, looking extremely shocked.  
  
"Hold that pose!" I say, running out so I can get the best shot of the both of them.  
  
They both turn to me, still shocked.  
  
* CLICK *  
  
Oh yeah, that's going out to the mailing list and all the relatives. Angel 'll get a kick out of this.  
  
.............................................  
  
A/N: OK, so this is just a little chappie to tide those of you who really like this story over. I'll try to get another one out soon. Writing this has made me jump over one of my brain hurdles, and more jumping shall come! (Not that way. Sheesh, you all have potty minds! Shame on you!) Tell me what you think!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


	8. Staring Contests and Business Mergers

Chapter 8 Staring Contests and Business Mergers  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and/or reviewed. As said by Info Gal, the kiss was a little fast without the right explanations for said behavior. I'm gonna try to explain in this chapter. Also, thanks for all the suggestions; especially pipper noiter, that was great! I was looking for a way to explain the drinking thing. I really might use that. Anyways, on with the show!  
  
P.S.: You are getting sleepy. Very Sleepy. Now when I snap my fingers, you will always remember Spike's law firm as Detherow Binks & Associates.  
  
* Snap *  
  
What? I didn't say nothing. ...............................................  
  
Spike couldn't move. Couldn't think. Very possibly, couldn't breath. All he could do was stare at her. And she was staring back.  
  
He knew that Dawn was standing off to the side somewhere, but really didn't give much thought to it until he realized that she was speaking.  
  
"OK, umm. I'll just be downstairs, OK? I'll tell mom that you'll be down in a minute. Yeah, OK then."  
  
The staring contest didn't falter as Dawn walked down the steps. Suddenly, Buffy spoke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" 'God,' he thought, 'Can't these Summers women think of anything better to do than to bloody talk?!'  
  
His thought process wasn't working very properly and, for the most part, was mainly mush by the time he had gotten to the kissing part of his mental timeline, so it took a minute for him to answer.  
  
"The 'bit invited me for supper."  
  
"Oh," was all the reply he got.  
  
"Do you think we're insane?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Now why exactly would I think that?" Despite his answer, the thought had crossed his mind many times.  
  
"'Cuz we haven't even gone out and yet we've already kissed?"  
  
'Sheesh,' he thought, 'if that's all she's caught up over, then she's right, she bloody well IS insane! I've found looser women in a convent!'  
  
"Right, well then I guess I'll have to take you out on a date then, 'cuz the kissing love? Not really something I'm wanting to give up."  
  
"Oh," she replied again, this time slowly walking up to him, still silently screaming for him to blink and break the spell he had her under.  
  
Suddenly, he hauled her up against him, silently singing in his head, 'I can stare longer than you can!'  
  
But just as his lips were descending on hers, a voice came from a few feet away.  
  
"God, get a room!" Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "Mom says that if you don't come eat now, dinner's gonna get cold." And with that she turned and went back downstairs.  
  
"Guess we'd better go," Buffy said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Guess so," Spike replied, placing a chaste kiss on her mouth. Then he held out his arm and said, "Shall we?"  
  
Buffy smirked up at him and linked her hand over his arm.  
  
"We shall"  
  
....................................................  
  
Dinner consisted of Turkey stew, salad, and the rest of the "Buffy's Most Embarrassing Moments." By the time dinner was finished, Dawn thought Buffy looked like a ripe tomato.  
  
A ripe tomato that couldn't stop ogling Spike.  
  
"So how's the new case coming?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh! Good, good. Except for the fact that there's no more case. My client and I had a meeting, and even though you and I aren't meeting until tomorrow, I just thought I'd tell you that Mrs. Beaker decided not to file for divorce, 'cuz the whole thing was just a big misunderstanding." Buffy smiled up at Spike meekly, who was looking at her like she had just announced that she was going to Antarctica to study penguins.  
  
"What kind of 'misunderstanding' would make a woman file for divorce?!" He asked.  
  
"He lost her wedding ring." She answered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for a woman to try to divorce her husband over something like that.  
  
Everyone at the table then started to laugh.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Meanwhile, in LA.  
  
In an office on the top floor of Wolfram and Hart, Lilah Morgan was making a business call to one of the senior partners, Josiah Binks, at Detherow Binks & Associates.  
  
"So it's settled, then."  
  
* .*  
  
"And the merger will commence when?"  
  
* . *  
  
"In two days?"  
  
* .*  
  
"Yes, that sounds about right. Thanks keeping this under wraps for me. I want to hold the press off from finding out that DBA and Giles & Witherstein are merging for as long as possible."  
  
* . *  
  
"All right then, I'll call Mr. Witherstein with the final arrangements in the morning. Goodbye."  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: I know many things. I know that Lilah isn't being played to character just now. I know that I am a wuss for taking out the divorce case (Sorry, I just can't see how it fits!). I know I am a liar for saying that I would put in Piper Noiter's plot line (But I never would have gotten where I am now without your ideas!). I am so sorry, but the only thing I can do to try to make this up to you is to send in more chapters and try to make the rest of the story good. Shame on me. But, lucky you, I have an IDEA! (Duh, da, da, da!) Coming up, "Boyfriend's-controlling-Buffy" issues and big bad. TEMPER TANTRUMS! Have fun,  
  
Andi 


	9. Dates and Revalations

Chapter 9 Dates and Realizations  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been grounded off of the computer, for some reason COMPLETLEY unknown to me, and for some stupid reason ff.net hasn't been letting me upload! Any ways, please r/r. I already have the next chapter done, and I'm gonna need reviews to post it. (OK, I lied; I'll post it either way, but please send reviews! They give me happies.) Enjoy!  
  
.....................................................  
  
Buffy walked into her apartment later that night feeling as if she was on cloud nine. Spike had asked her to go out with him the next night, proclaiming that he wanted to see her right away.  
  
Buffy picked up her phone and dialed Willow's number from memory.  
  
"Hi, Willow here," a cheery voice said into the speakerphone.  
  
"Wills? It's me, Buffy. Oh my god, we have to go shopping tomorrow. I need pretty clothes! Please, please, please-"  
  
"OK, but what do you need new clothes for?" She asked.  
  
"I've got a date tomorrow night with Spike." Buffy replied, sounding absolutely giddy at the prospect.  
  
"Oh, then I guess pretty, new clothes would most definitely be in order."  
  
"Absolutely," Buffy replied.  
  
They talked for a little longer until Willow announced that they both needed sleep, and then they hung up.  
  
Buffy slipped into her pajamas and was asleep no more than 5 seconds after hitting the pillow.  
  
.....................................................  
  
With Willow's help, Buffy had picked out the perfect dress for her date that night. It was purple silk with spaghetti straps and a straight neckline, and a short flowy skirt that went down to just above her knees.  
  
As Willow proclaimed, "Spike is so definitely going to flip!"  
  
They then went back to Buffy's apartment, where Willow piled Buffy's hair up into a loose bun on top of her head, with loose curly tendril of hair framing her face.  
  
Just as Buffy was applying her make-up, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh God, he's early! Or wait, Willow what time is it? I'm late! Oh God, he's gonna hate me, 'cuz I'm so totally late! Willow, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at her frantic friend and walked out of the room and opened the front door.  
  
"Hey Red, Buffy ready yet?" He asked.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes again and said, "What do you think?"  
  
Spike smirked. "Guess I'll take that as a no."  
  
Willow smiled and said, "Why don't you go sit on the couch. She'll be ready in a minute." With that, she walked back to Buffy's room, and Spike sat down to wait.  
  
"I keep having a problem with my eyeliner! Willow, help!" Buffy said to her friend as she walked into the room. Willow, noticing that Buffy was near hysterics, forced herself not to laugh at her distraught friend.  
  
"Hush, sweetie, turn around." Buffy turned towards her and held out the eyeliner. After it was applied, they both decided that Buffy was ready to go.  
  
"Have a great time, you two!" She yelled as they walked out the door.  
  
"So where are we going?" Buffy asked Spike as he led her down to his old Desoto.  
  
"I was thinking we could go down to that new Italian restaurant, Marianna's." He replied.  
  
"Oh, awesome! I've always wan- Wait. You're a senior partner who can afford to go to one of the ritziest restaurants in town and you don't have the money to get a car that DOESN'T belong in a trash heap?"  
  
"HEY! Go find some other car to rag on. This car is a classic!" He said.  
  
"Fine. Just know that you will SO have to make up for carting me around in this dump if you ever want me to go out with you again." Spike opened up the car door.  
  
"Right this way, m'lady."  
  
....................................................  
  
The date had gone off perfectly, and after 15 minutes of a "Good-night kiss," they had made arrangements to go out again another night.  
  
Buffy was thinking about it as she walked into her office, where Giles was waiting.  
  
"Hello, Buffy, how was your weekend?" He asked.  
  
"Great! I had dinner at mom's house on Friday, went out with Spike on Saturday, partook and mucho vegging on Sunday, and asking me how my weekend went is NOT what you came here for, so just spit out whatever it is you wanted to tell, pretty please."  
  
"Well, I thought that you should be the first to know, but BDA and this company are merging, and starting next Monday, Mr. Binks and Mr. Detherow-" "Spike," Buffy interjected.  
  
"Yes, well, they will be coming back and forth between our building and theirs, and tomorrow they are coming over for a tour. Just so you are aware." Giles searched Buffy's face for any emotion, but found none.  
  
"Yes, well, I believe I will be going now." He said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Tata," She said with a trace of sarcasm.  
  
As soon as he was out of the office, she walked calmly over to the phone and dialed Spike's office number.  
  
"Detherow speaking," sounded over the phone.  
  
"Spike," she began calmly, "Do you think that maybe you could've told me that our companies were merging? Did you think that I didn't have a RIGHT to that knowledge? DO I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU?!"  
  
"Buffy, pet, I wasn't allow-"  
  
"BULL! What the heck were you thinking, I couldn't be TRUSTED?! No, wait, I don't want to know. GOODBYE!" She slammed the receiver down and promptly dropped into her chair to indulge in major pouting and fuming.  
  
Preferably for the next 8 hours.  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: OK, controllment issues will have to come later. For now, please R/R! Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


	10. Never Make a Woman Mad

Chapter 10 Never Make a Woman Mad  
  
A/N: Hey, all! I haven't read any new reviews yet, as I just posted ch. 9, but if you do write in, thank you! Anyways, here's chapter 10.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tuesday.  
  
The day Spike would come over for the tour.  
  
Buffy was raging a war inside her head. 'Maybe you should give him a break. You shouldn't expect him to tell you EVERYTHING. It isn't like he's even said you were his girlfriend or anything.'  
  
'Whatever! They're just words! He should be able to trust you with or without commitment!'  
  
Buffy didn't want to give Spike a tour of the building.  
  
She wanted him to grovel.  
  
She wanted to forgive him without any groveling.  
  
She wanted to rip his brains out.  
  
She wanted to kiss him senseless.  
  
'God, do they have meds for this?'  
  
.....................................................  
  
Spike was walking towards Buffy's office. Or what he thought was the way to Buffy's office.  
  
Ever since she had learned about the merger and the fact that he was to be her boss, she had been avoiding him. He wanted to know why.  
  
OK, so he knew why. He just wanted to see her.  
  
Women in the cubicles and offices lining the hallways he was trying to find his way through eyed him appreciatively, but Spike didn't give them a second glance, his mind was too focused on Buffy.  
  
In his mind, Spike formulated a plan to show Buffy that even if he was her boss now, it didn't mean that he was any different.  
  
Finally getting to her office, he knocked on the door and stepped inside.  
  
If looks could kill, Spike would've been a dead man.  
  
Worse, he'd be a dead man with his guts hanging on the kitchen table.  
  
Any wise man would've recognized this immediately and ran as far as his legs could carry him, but Spike was not only lacking in the smarts department at that moment, but he was also very much in a daze after walking around in circles trying to find her office all morning.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked irritably.  
  
"I want a tour of this bloody building. From you." He said. "Please?" He added, his voice softening.  
  
"Well, I guess I don't have a choice, do I? I mean, what with you being my boss now and everything." She snapped.  
  
Suddenly, she swept passed him and out in the hall. "Coming?" She asked, with forced cheerfulness.  
  
"Yah."  
  
They walked down to the main level, the only sound coming from bustling coworkers and from Buffy's speech on where everything was in the building.  
  
Suddenly, Spike spied a small door up ahead stating 'Janitor's Closet.' He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside, his face inches from hers.  
  
"And this would be the Janitor's closet," she whispered.  
  
"Yah, that was what I thought, what with the buckets and brooms and all." He said, and then he smashed his mouth over hers.  
  
~12 minutes later~  
  
Buffy was the first to walk out. "I hate you," she said icily.  
  
Spike just laughed as he walked out behind her.  
  
"Love you to, pet."  
  
Buffy shot him another evil glare, and suddenly stopped.  
  
'Did he just say what I think he said?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I've got massive algebra homework. Lots of Love,  
  
Andi ;P 


	11. Comment ditesvous que je vous aime?

Ch. 10 Comment dites-vous que je vous aime?  
  
Disclaimer: This shall be the last disclaimer I put up, and it applies to all chapters after this. Why? WHY?! BECAUSE I'M THE PRINCESS, THAT'S WHY!!! Mwahaha!!! OK, I'm better now. But I still own nothing. (Wahh!)  
  
A/N: This continues right from where the last chapter left off. I'll try to get my chappies in quicker, but right now I am lacking a whole lot of motivation. Enjoy!!!  
  
.....................................................  
  
Buffy stared at Spike. Spike stared at Buffy. Both of them were getting an extreme case of déjà vu.  
  
"What did you say?" Buffy whispered.  
  
* Umm. * "What?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Asked what first?"  
  
"What you said."  
  
"Asked what first?" Spike said, as if repeating what he said.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you talking about, pet?"  
  
Buffy had had enough. She walked towards him, fuming, and said, "Don't you dare play dumb with me. You and I both know what you said. I am asking you to repeat it, you IDIOT!"  
  
Spike looked at her like a scared little child.  
  
"I. umm. I love. umm. you."  
  
Buffy burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, God, you are SO cute!" She said, still laughing.  
  
Spike gave her a hurt look.  
  
"Hey, now, I'm NOT cute!"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss.  
  
"Yes, you really are." She whispered, trailing off into another, not-so- light kiss.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
A loud grumble sounded behind them and they both turned to look at the disapproving looks that Giles was sending at them.  
  
"Oh, sod off, you over-stuffed Englishman. Can't you see we're in the middle of lovey-dovey stuff, you nit-wit?" Spike said, scowling.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike and slapped him lightly on the cheek. She gave Giles an apologetic look and said, "We'll be right back," and pulled Spike into the janitors' closet again.  
  
Just as she was pulling the door closed, she whispered into Spike's ear, "I love you too."  
  
..................................................... After Spike left, Buffy went home to spend the night with her mother and her sister, who had successfully gotten Buffy to help her practice French, even if Buffy was just reading out of the book.  
  
"OK, so how do you say, 'My favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs, but I also like pizza.'" Buffy asked, hoping to stump her 'Way to good in French for her own good' sister.  
  
"Ma nourriture préférée est spaghetti et meatballs, mais j'aime aussi la pizza" Dawn countered, knowing that her sister was getting very jealous.  
  
"Cela vous enseignera pour essayer et souche moi, vous dumbo." Dawn said with a cheery smile on her face so as not to make her believe she had just insulted her.  
  
"What did you just say?" Buffy asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"It's time to eat." With that, Dawn got up from her bed and walked down to the kitchen; Buffy following closely behind.  
  
Joyce had been just about to call up to them, and had already laid everything out on the table.  
  
"Hello, girls, I was just about to come get you. How's the French coming along?"  
  
"Tres bien, ma mére!" Dawn said.  
  
"Very good. You know, I took French when I was your age. I remember how much I hated it." Joyce looked lovingly at her daughters, who were now seated at the table, trying to race and get the most rolls before the other did.  
  
"It's MINE!" Dawn yelled, now trying to grab the last roll, as Joyce never wanted any and only made them for her daughters' sakes.  
  
"No, it's not, you FREAK! It's MINE!" Buffy yelled back.  
  
Joyce decided to break up the two before they got too angry and knocked over the soup bowls. She promptly snatched it out of their hands and handed them both a half, and returned to normal conversation.  
  
"So, Buffy, have you seen Spike lately?" She asked.  
  
Buffy blushed, and Dawn said, "They've probably been kissing non-stop, 'cuz of the 'working together' thing. Bet Giles is really pissed off at you." Dawn snickered. An angry Giles was never fun.  
  
"Umm. Well, I've successfully managed to avoid Giles for a while. He's been giving me that 'Prepare for a major lecture on the badness of co-worker relationships' look."  
  
"And Spike?" Dawn asked, smirking.  
  
"Spike's been. helping me with my paperwork. Mm-hmm. Yep, those papers can sure take a while." Buffy trailed off with a grin.  
  
"He told me he loved me." She added.  
  
Dawn squealed.  
  
"Oh, my God! Now you have to get married and have 4.2 kids and a pretty porch swing and a bald poodle and you'll get to spend the rest of your life until you're old and gray with Spike, and-"  
  
"Ah, I wouldn't go that far," Buffy cut her off with a half scared/ half overjoyed look on her face.  
  
"And what's with the bald poodle?" She added.  
  
"Less shedding," Dawn replied.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"Buffy dans l'amour avec Spike! Buffy dans l'amour avec Spike!" Dawn sing- songed happily.  
  
....................................................  
  
A/N: R/R, pretty please! If you want translations, go to www.freetranslation.com. It's an amazing web site. Lot's of love!  
  
Andi 


	12. Mr Giles Blows a Gasket

Chapter 12 Mr. Giles Blows a Gasket  
  
A/N: OK, so we all know that whining is wrong, and that you have all been SO kind in your reviews so far (To that I give MAJOR thanks.). But, I would just like to take a moment and say BOO-STINKING-HOO! I am beginning to think that no one likes the story anymore!!! I want YOU to review! PLEASE! * sad puppy-dog eyes * That is all.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Buffy was working on some paperwork when the door opened. Not looking up, she said, "Hey, baby. What's the what?"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
'Wrong sound. Very wrong sound. So not Spike-ish sound. Oh God.'  
  
"Giles?" She squeaked.  
  
"Yes, DARLING, that would be me."  
  
Buffy looked up at Giles to see a very not-amused glare. "Umm. . . I am SO sorry; I didn't know it was you!" She said sheepishly.  
  
"Well I should HOPE not!" He replied.  
  
"So was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I would like to know WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE THINKING! Why in the world are you dating one of the SENIOR PARTNERS?! You KNOW how I feel about inter-office relationships! Why would you DELIBERATELY go against my wishes? THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! Can't you see that?"  
  
Giles looked as if he were about to blow up.  
  
"Anger-Management?" Buffy asked sheepishly. She was getting good at sheepish looks. 'Hopefully they will aide me in my 'Make Giles Less Mad' campaign.'  
  
"Highly overrated." He replied.  
  
"Buffy, I am going to give you a week to A.) Leave the firm; B.) Break up with Mr. Detherow; or C.) Convince me that this relationship is a good idea. And for letter C to happen, I need solid evidence. NOT the heart-felt antics of a little girl."  
  
Buffy sighed as Giles walked out of her office.  
  
.....................................................  
  
As Buffy walked out of the law firm, she heard a voice calling out to her.  
  
"Wait up, pet!"  
  
Spike reached her and pulled her up in a long kiss.  
  
After a minute, Buffy broke off with a loud sigh.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Spike asked, seeing the distressed look on the blonde's face.  
  
"Well, you see, Giles-was-talking-to-me-earlier-and-he-said-that-I-had-to- either-breakup-with-you-or-quit-the-firm-or-get-hard-evidence-that-my-being- with-you-is-good-so-"  
  
Spike broke her off with another kiss.  
  
"OK, if I act mopey from now until forever will you give me more kisses to cheer me up?" She asked as they parted.  
  
"Hardly!" He scoffed. "You don't have to be 'mopey' to get me to kiss you, love."  
  
"Mmm. . ." She replied, once more pulling into his arms.  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: I know, another short chapter. I have the ending all worked out, though! It's up to you if I post the rest of the chapters. Tell me if you want them. (They'll still be one at a time, but I'll get them out much quicker.)  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Andi 


	13. Thinking

Chapter 13 Thinking  
  
A/N: This is done entirely in Buffy and Spike's perspective, respectively. Hope you like. Oh, and thank you SO much for the beautiful reviews. I am ESTATIC!!!  
  
.....................................................  
  
Tic, tock, tic, tock.  
  
95 hours, 48 minutes, 16 seconds to go.  
  
I have to find a reason.  
  
A reason to be with Spike.  
  
And I doubt that 'I love him,' is going to work.  
  
No, it has to be for the greater good of everybody. No one cares about the well being of just one person.  
  
You know what I think? I think we should screw the greater good. I love him and I want him and this SO isn't going to work.  
  
Maybe I could tell Giles that being with him makes me happy, and a happy Buffy means better case outcomes. More moolah, and voila! You've got your greater good.  
  
But I really doubt it.  
  
Nope, I know EXACTLY what I have to do.  
  
I just have to find a way to do it.  
  
I mean, they can't fire you for matrimonial issues, right? Right?  
  
Oh, God, please make me right.  
  
And while you're at it, make Spike say yes.  
  
And there are these really cool shoes I saw on Cane Street that I really like, too.  
  
Should I get down on one knee?  
  
Do I buy the ring?  
  
What do you do if they don't want the ring? Do you take it back? Do they keep it? Let me tell you, if he doesn't say yes, then I'm taking back the ring. Basta- Oh. He hasn't said 'no' yet, has he?  
  
I have GOT to get a life. I mean, COME ON, all these inane ramblings? Oh great. My pathetic-ness has now reached an all time high. I'M LECTURING MYSELF!!!  
  
Help.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Giles looks pissed. I wonder what got his knickers in a twist. I wonder how Buffy is. I wonder if Buffy would curse me to high heaven if I ever saw her knickers. Wait, is someone talking to me?  
  
"-And so you need to break up with her."  
  
Did he just say what I think he said? Bloody hell. I can't break up with Buffy! I love her!  
  
"What's that, Rupes?"  
  
"I said, that it would be for the common good of everyone if you break up with Buffy. I have already spoken with her, and-"  
  
"Oh, that. Buffy told me what you said. In a very fast and hysterical tone, mind you, but she told me. I disagree."  
  
"Then I'll be forced to fire her if she doesn't come up with a reason that will benefit everyone for you to stay together."  
  
"Why are you being such a bloody wanker? I love her, she loves me, end of story!"  
  
"I am very sorry you feel that way, but this is the one region of co-worker policies that I have very strict rules upon. I happen to have experience in colleague relationships and I know that they never end well. That is why this is such a big deal to me. I would loathe to see Buffy hurt."  
  
She can take care of herself. I should know, I've waited for her to get ready for our dates. She takes forever, and REFUSES to go to a salon or some such.  
  
I need to get a Coke. Or a Pepsi. Which is better, anyways? Not beer. If I drink beer right now, I am going to get drunk. And I don't want a hangover for my date tonight. With Buffy. Of whom I shall NOT be breaking up with. End of story. I hope.  
  
.....................................................  
  
95 hours, 36 minutes, 57 seconds. God, I'm screwed.  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: Please review, and I hoped those of you who don't liked it. And those who did. Sorry, I'm in rambling mode. See above. Don't worry, it's just me. I'm twisted. 


	14. The offer

Chapter 14 The Offer  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated recently. My teachers obviously thought it would be funny for them to all pile TRUCKLOADS of homework on us at the same time. * Meanies * Anyways . . . Thank you LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS for all of the awesome reviews I've gotten. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Love to all,  
  
Andi  
  
.....................................................  
  
You know that song: 98 bottles of pop on the wall, 98 bottles of pop.? That song had a very special meaning to Buffy.  
  
"2,400 minutes 'til my doom, 40 hours 'til we part, when the times up, go on up, and break your true loves' heart." Buffy sniffled.  
  
"What was that, pet?" Buffy looked up to see Spike standing in the doorway smirking.  
  
"You * sniffle * shouldn't * sob * sneak up on people * tear * like that," Buffy said. At that moment, the tears that Buffy had held back for so long suddenly came down in torrents.  
  
Spike came rushing over to Buffy and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"What's wrong, love? Is this about what old Giles said? Not to worry, we'll figure out something. In the meantime, how 'bout a trip to the zoo. See some animals, partake in the ritual nose-holding in the monkey house."  
  
Buffy looked up at him through tear-stained eyes and smiled. 'Totally perfect.'  
  
"OK, let's go."  
  
.....................................................  
  
They had walked through the reptile house and were now riding along on the zoo train.  
  
"And over here you can see the hippopotamus, a native African mammal that . . ."  
  
The sounds of the tour-guides voice trailed off as her walkie-talkie sounded.  
  
"Hello? What? Oh, yes, I'll notify the guests."  
  
The tour-guide then looked back at the passengers and said, "We're sorry; there's no need to panic," -panicked looks suddenly crossed all of the guests faces- "it seems that our Siberian tiger has gotten out of its' site and is now roaming the zoo. We need to get you all out of here until that time. Until we reach the station, however, please remain-" She was cut off as a white tiger suddenly jumped up onto the train.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!" The guests' and the tour-guides voices' all sounded at the same time.  
  
Buffy reached for Spike, whose eyes had gone panicked but expression remained levelheaded.  
  
"Spike, we need to get off this train. NOW! Spike? SPIKE?" Spike looked over at Buffy and gave her a kiss as the tiger prowled towards the back of the train, where Buffy and Spike were sitting.  
  
A large growl suddenly broke through the couple's reverie and they looked up to see the tiger make one more growl, which sounded somewhat like a yawn, and then watched as the tiger prowled around in a circle, laid down, and went to sleep.  
  
"Aww . . ." All of the passengers sounded in unison.  
  
Spike turned to Buffy with a disgusted look and said, "Bloody live tv-show. Anyone want to wager how much they'd get for doing that as a studio audience?" Buffy snickered.  
  
"Have I told you today how much I love you?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.  
  
Spike trailed kisses down the side of her face and whispered into her ear, "Only a couple hundred times. But you won't hear any complaints from me . . ." Buffy grasped his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Ooooh."  
  
.....................................................  
  
The zookeeper had come and taken away the tiger, and Buffy and Spike were now sitting in the café drinking smoothies.  
  
"Ya know, I don't know what I ever saw in coffee. I mean, this is SO much better." Buffy said.  
  
Spike just smirked at her. "You're such a goodie-too-shoes. Always the Goldie-Locks with her innocent ways."  
  
Buffy took his smirk and shot it right back at him and said, "I WILL get you for that, Mr. Bleach-boy. You claim to be such a big bad, but really you're just a softie. My little teddy bear."  
  
Spike gave her an offended look, then said, "It's late. We should really get going."  
  
Buffys' eyes grew huge. "Time? TIME? What time is it?! Oh God, only . . . 35 hours until we have to-" Buffy broke down into sobs as Spike put his arms around her.  
  
"There, there, pet. We'll figure it out."  
  
Buffy suddenly sat straight up. '. . . Can't fire people for matrimonial issues. . .'  
  
Buffy wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at Spike.  
  
"Let's get married."  
  
Spike looked at her with a shocked look on his face, which made Buffy start to cry again.  
  
"I mean-I want to. I * sob * want the 4.2 kids and the pretty porch swing and the bald poodle 'cuz of the less shedding and I want to * sniffle * spend the rest of my days with you until I'm old and gray and-"  
  
"OK."  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "OK?" Spike nodded. Buffy started showering him with kisses.  
  
"Oh, God, I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
  
"Love you too, pet."  
  
Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Now, about wedding decorations. I think that we should . . ."  
  
Spike sighed and smiled. It was going to be a long(er) day.  
  
....................................................  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know I said longer chapters, but I couldn't find a way to top that. And I like separating separate ideas. Blame my language arts teacher. Thank you again for the beautiful reviews. I love you all SO much. Hugs and kisses,  
  
Andi 


	15. Because I Said So

Ch. 15 Because I Said So  
  
A/N: OK, last excuse. No more shall be given, as I assume you're all really tired of them. I am sorry I haven't updated sooner, my muse is on vacay. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, they make me SO happy. I'll try my vewy vewy hawdest to get them out quicker. Love to all,  
  
Andi  
  
.....................................................  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Joyce Summers ran down the stairs to see her oldest daughter standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why, hello, dear! I didn't know you were coming over this wee- Oh My God! Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Buffy held out her ring finger and nodded proudly.  
  
"Yes, mother," she started in a suedo-snob voice, "I will soon be joining the ranks of married women all across the world."  
  
Both Buffy and Joyce then burst out crying and laughing.  
  
"Oh, sweet-heart, it's beautiful!" Joyce cried.  
  
"I know, I just (sob) wanted you to be the first to know! Well, I mean, (sniffle) after the jewelry people and the cook and the wedding-designer and well-"  
  
Joyce gathered Buffy into her arms and smiled.  
  
"Woah, did someone go and die without telling me first?"  
  
Dawn had just walked through the door and was suddenly rushed by the two older women.  
  
"Oh, Dawnie, look at my ring! I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm- " Buffy had started jumping up and down clapping her hands when she tripped over her new boots.  
  
"Damn, I always knew those shoes were no good." Said Dawn  
  
"Shut-up Brat." Buffy replied.  
  
"Make me, Blondie."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Girls!!!"  
  
Joyce figured that if she let the two go any farther, she would be paying to replace a few pieces of furniture, and so she decided to stop them right away.  
  
"Sorry," the two girls said pathetically.  
  
"She started it." Buffy said under her breath, to which she was given an evil glare from Dawn.  
  
"Oh my God, Buffy, you're getting married!" Dawn suddenly shouted.  
  
At that, Buffy and Dawn wrapped their arms around one another and jumped up and down squealing.  
  
"And you know, I'm really your best friend, so I should be the maid of honor. . ."  
  
"Dream on, twig."  
  
"Oh, like I'm skinnier than you? You're like, a stick figure, or something!"  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes.  
  
"Girls, go to your rooms." She hated resorting to mom-isms, but at that point, they were acting like 5 year-olds anyways; why not treat them like it?  
  
"Why?" Was the simultaneous reply.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
.....................................................  
  
"Are you certain about this, Buffy?"  
  
"With all my heart and soul."  
  
Buffy had come to work and gone directly up to Giles' office.  
  
"Then I guess that I will have to give you my best wishes. Good-luck, Buffy."  
  
Buffy wrapped Giles into a big hug.  
  
"I want you to be the one to give me away."  
  
Giles stepped back and looked at her with a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Of course, Buffy, I'd be honored."  
  
Buffy broke out in a large smile. "Great! Gotta go, bye!"  
  
With that she strode out of the office and into the arms of Spike.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling.  
  
"Hi yourself." He smiled right back.  
  
"You know, I do believe there's a broom-closet downstairs that needs to be looked into," she said with mock-seriousness.  
  
"And I do believe you're right."  
  
They strode off hand in hand down the stairs.  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: I just want to say thank you again for all of the great reviews I've gotten. I couldn't have written all this without you. It's probably going to come to a close pretty soon, but don't worry, I'm a sucker for a happy ending, and if you want angst, you can go read one of my other stories. Love you all SO much,  
  
Andi 


	16. A Match Made In Heaven

Chapter 16 A Match Made In Heaven  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and especially Mara Jade, for being the ONLY person to review the last chapter, (Grumble, grumble) but anywho, here it is. . . the moment you've all been waiting for. . .  
  
.....................................................  
  
"Do you, William Detherow, take Buffy Summers as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
Spike stared lovingly into Buffy's eyes and knew that this was the woman he would spend eternity with. They were having a small wedding in Joyce's backyard, and Buffy's hair was entwined with a garland of white lilies that accented her strapless floor length gown and made her look like an angel.  
  
"And do you, Buffy Summers, take William Detherow as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
She said it with no hesitation, no means of regret. Her entire body was afloat with happy thoughts of two people swinging on a porch swing watching their children playing in the yard. A yummy looking, penguin-suited blonde was also contributing to her happy demeanor.  
  
Buffy looked up and realized that she had once again gotten lost in his crystal blue eyes, and the minister had gone on with the ceremony.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Spike brought her lips up to his and kissed her tenderly, whispering in her ear "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The small gathering of people at the wedding cheered, and Buffy stepped away smirking. She then threw her bouquet in the air, which was caught by Dawn, who started grinning and jumping up and down.  
  
"So how does it feel t be Mrs. Spike Detherow?"  
  
Buffy looked behind her at Willow and smiled, and then turned back to Spike.  
  
"It feels like heaven."  
  
.....................................................  
  
Epilogue; Spike's POV  
  
6 Years Later  
  
I don't know how to exactly describe being in love. I guess some could say that love only comes with pain, but I believe that those people are bloody wankers. Love doesn't have to be pain. Love can be sweet, gentle, overwhelming, and right nauseating at times. But that's what makes it so perfect.  
  
Looking at Buffy, I know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world other than here, with a little boy she aptly named William-much to my protestations-and a little girl on her way. I also know that this family of mine-I could never love anyone any more than I do them. They're my life.  
  
Buffy was finally made a senior partner when Giles retired, and is happily enjoying the private office space, if you catch my meaning.  
  
William's going to be in preschool next year, and he's like a bloody replica of me at that age. Sodding poof he is, but I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
And the poodle's not so bad, either.  
  
.....................................................  
  
A/N: And that concludes my first story. Oooh, just writing this has made me all giddy and such! Thank you to everyone who supported me in writing this, especially Info Girl, your wordy reviews sent me into the land of happy people every time you wrote in, which was pretty much every chapter. I love you all SO much, I never would have been able to write this without you. You all are my muse! OK, you're probably all not liking the amount of gushing going on, but still, HAPPY ME!!!  
  
Love you all SO, SO much,  
  
Andi 


End file.
